


【Fate】来自深海（4）

by Rubybook



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fate, M/M, 中文, 五枪X四枪
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubybook/pseuds/Rubybook
Summary: 来自深海，章4





	【Fate】来自深海（4）

（4）

他们在纠缠中滚到了床边。  
但是两人都没有爬上床，就算是船长室的睡床也不过是刚够一个人睡得舒服点，绝无容纳两个人在上面滚来滚去的可能。  
不过这不妨碍库丘林将迪卢姆多压到床边架起来。  
黑发的海洋学家顺势盘上了蓝发船长的腰，他收了收腿，才将对方极细的腰肢紧紧夹住。  
“真是让人羡慕的身材。”迪卢姆多打趣着，伸手捧住库丘林的脸，在对方的嘴唇上辗转。  
他的吻并没有深入，只是在对方的嘴唇上磨蹭着，偶尔用舌尖舔过被海风留下的一丝干裂。  
就像一种无声的引诱，配合着他摩挲对方腰侧的小腿，试图引发无尽的欲火，将两人一起焚烧。  
“你这家伙算变相夸自己吗？”库丘林挑了下眉。  
他懒得指责对方近乎玩火的行为，这种指责对他们两都毫无意义。  
他们都不是禁欲主义者，又怎么会反对自己的床伴更加热辣一点。

在迪卢姆多又一次吻上的时候，库丘林张嘴咬住了对方的舌尖。  
他用自己的舌卷住了对方，然后纠缠着探入微张的口腔，滑过牙龈和黏膜，发出轻微的水声。  
黑发海洋学家发出了粘腻的鼻音，他的腿收地更紧了一些，裸露出的性器在对方的小腹上小幅地摩擦着。  
“喂，你想就这么蹭到高潮么。”松开了迪卢姆多的唇舌，库丘林咬了一下对方的下颚。  
两人的高度差让黑发青年散开的领口中半遮半掩的胸膛直接出现在蓝发船长的视线里，那一点小小的凸起在衬衫的皱褶中若隐若现，似乎在召唤库丘林去咬上一口。  
事实上，他也那么做了。  
含住一边的乳尖慢慢吮吸舔吻的同时，一直托着迪卢姆多的手松开了一只，直接潜入了黑发青年的臀缝。  
指尖撬开紧缩的肌肉逐渐深入，库丘林能感觉到迪卢姆多的挣扎——本能的紧缩和有所控制的放松在青年的身体上的交战，他用嘴唇和手指能清楚的感到。

库丘林感觉到迪卢姆多的手按住了他的后脑。  
修长的手指在他的发丝中穿梭，是一种无言的催促。  
或许唯一需要挑剔的地方就是这种时候迪卢姆多的话总是很少，但是从呼吸中漏出的性感喘息，又足以将这点挑剔抚平。  
“你还没熟悉我吗？”库丘林一语双关的打趣道。  
那双金色的眼闪了一下，投注到他的身上。  
“你说什么呢。”在喘息之间，黑发青年反击道，“我们之前一共上过五次床，有三次可是你在下面。”  
“所以从平均来说，现在也该你重新熟悉一下我了。”

库丘林撤出了手指，将已经勃起的阴茎抵在了迪卢姆多的后穴。  
“或许我应该找点东西帮你润滑一下，比如你浪费的酒……”  
“你是想让我变成醉鱼吗还是酒精中毒？”迪卢姆多的反问里充满了破坏气氛的词汇。  
“为什么是醉鱼？”库丘林眯起了眼睛笑道，“你就算是鱼，也一定是条美人鱼。”  
话音落时迪卢姆多发出了一声轻哼，却分不清是针对这句话还是因为库丘林的阴茎正在埋入他的身体。  
没有出口的语句再一次变成含在喉间的呻吟，黑发青年向后仰着上半身，让库丘林更容易深入。  
库丘林拍了拍绞缠在腰上的腿，“松开”，他低声说道。

迪卢姆多听话地松开了腿，顺着库丘林的动作，让修长的双腿被架上对方的肩膀。  
他微张着嘴，胸脯剧烈的起伏着，似乎这样就能减少被进入的不适。  
但是真正让他感觉到舒适的却是库丘林在他身上游走的手，那双手在他的感觉里越发灼热，就像火在温暖他微凉的皮肤，然后将热意逐渐沉入更加深的地方，随着对方的抽送混合成带着酥麻的快感，重新侵入他的四肢百骸。  
“哈……继续……”眼角积蓄着生理性的泪水，黑发青年发出短句催促着蓝发的船长。  
他就是在欲海中的船只，而库丘林是他的船长，将他带向两人都期望的方向。

埋在甬道内的阴茎有节奏的抽送着，库丘林毫不费力地重新找到了迪卢姆多敏感的那一点。  
他微微弓起身，让自己的每一下摩擦和抽送都准确的刺激着对方的前列腺，看着青年的意识和身体随着他的动作摇摆。  
柔软的后穴用入口紧紧地咬着他抽送的阴茎，每一次进出都能给双方带来巨大的快感。  
库丘林的呼吸也变得粗重，他用一只手掐紧了迪卢姆多的腰，用另一只手刺激着对方高耸在腿间摇晃的阴茎，然后狠狠地撞入甬道的最深处。  
在一声绵长的喘息之后，他射入了迪卢姆多的体内，而握住对方阴茎撸动的手中也一片湿滑。

库丘林缓缓从黑发青年的身体里退了出来。  
迪卢姆多保持着倒在床上的姿势，微张着眼睛看着他。  
那是一片被欲望浸染的鎏金色的海洋……库丘林想着，忍不住弯腰亲了亲对方的眼睑，  
“我们可以换个姿势再来一次。”  
“我也这么觉得。”迪卢姆多懒洋洋地回答道，“不过……是不是有人在敲门？”


End file.
